


Spider Bite

by The_BookDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge is 16, Pidge is Spiderman, Spiderman AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Katie Holt a.k.a. Pidge is just trying to get through life. With the added stress of being a superhero.This was inspired by my friend @justpidgance.





	1. Itsy bitsy spider

Pidge was late for class. Which was a very bad thing. In fact, it was an absolute catastrophe.

It was time to pull out her secret weapon.

Webbing shot from her hands as she leaped into the air.

Swinging through downtown New York was no easy feat.

Doing it while trying not to be caught.

That is a whole other story.

One that often ends with something weird. Giant purple cat people don't usually stroll out of nowhere even in New York.

The fish incident was never to be spoken of again.

Aliens were trying to kidnap Shiro and Keith that got old quick.

When Pidge became a hero, she didn't know she was signing up for the weirdest life ever.

But it made for great stories later on.

And of course, she couldn't tell anyone cause very hush secret identity deal.

She made it to school with five minutes to spare. Bolting down the hallway, Pidge ran into Lance.

They fell in a pile.

Pidge's face turned bright red. She thought she looked ridiculous.

"Miss Holt Mr. McClain late for class I see. I hope you won't be late for detention."

Iverson handed out detention with a vengeance. Pidge wondered if he passed out detention slips for Halloween instead of candy.

The mental image of Iverson that was holding a bag of detention slips and saying, "Happy Halloween," made her burst out laughing.

Which laughing didn't exactly help her case with Iverson and her detention.

"I believe I will be seeing you tomorrow."

Iverson stalked off with his continuous air of grumpiness.  

Pidge groaned she knew today was not going to go well.


	2. Can't Catch a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sort of a filler chapter

Unfortunately, Pidge's instincts were spot on. Good for them not so good for her.

Lotor was mean as always, she had forgotten her money, and to top it all off Pidge still had detention with Iverson. 

Just a pile of poisoned rainbows. 

Groaning she banged her head on the lunch table. Hunk raised his brow.

"Bad day huh?"

In between head bangs she answered.

"Why," bang, "can't," bang, "I," bang, "catch," bang, "a," bang, "break!"

She banged her head against the table a couple more times to get the point across.

Keith slid down next to her.

"As entertaining as it is to watch could you please stop hitting the table? And what did it ever do to you?"

"It is in front of me that's what it did."

"She's having a bad day."

"So the table gets it?"

"Yes the table gets it."

Hunk placed some cookies next to her head that was on the table. Pidge grabbed them and shoved them in her mouth. 

She stole Hunk's milk and gulped it down against his protests. 

An alarm went off. Pidge checked her gear. It was a call for Spiderman. 

A hastily mumbled ",sorry,"and a quick change later she was on her way. 

"Great ," she thought snarkily," I'm missing advanced IT."

 


	3. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler chap but it gets interesting next chap. And we meet someone pretty important.

It was over quickly.

Pidge showed up punched the villain, got the hostages out, and managed to steal a donut from the cops. She laughed at the cliche.

The rest of the day was pretty much like the first half a.k.a. it sucked.

Pidge mentally cursed every single god, goddess, and the non-binary forces out there by name and era. It was quite a list that lasted her until detention.

Speaking of which she was dreading until Pidge remembered Lance was going to be there.

Another bonus Iverson wasn't there it was a teacher Pidge had never seen before.

"Good afternoon," she spoke with a decidedly British accent," I am Ms. Altea."

Pidge took her seat. In front of her was Lance.

"Oh no pining returns,"she thought moodily, " today is just not my day."

"Hey Katie."

Lance's voice pulled her from her reverie. 

Her heart sped up and she stammered.

"I-I-It's Pidge."

He smiled at her which instantly put her on cloud nine.

Ms. Altea watched them hawkeyed for any misbehavior. 

Pidge pulled out some tech she had been working on. Essentially it was a robot that acted as a personal helper. She called him Rover. 

About an hour later most of Rover's programming was done. 

Pidge was thrown off when her alarm went off. It was another call for Spiderman this time though it was one of the big bads.

"You are dismissed."

Lance turned around to ask Pidge a question to only find she was gone. 


	4. Hit me with your best shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnage makes an appearance

Pidge swung through the city. 

The closer she got to the fight the more nervous she was. 

Every scenario she could think of went wrong in the worst was possible.

Matt's voice came over her headset. 

"Sis snap out of your head for a moment you're panicking."

Pidge's downward spiral halted and turned around.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just kick this guy's ass."

Pidge's answer was cut off by a car being thrown at her. 

Thank the heavens for superhuman reflexes. 

She webbed the area between the buildings as more cars flew towards her. 

Today's big baddie was Carnage a.k.a. Venom's psychotic little brother who gave everyone a headache.

"As always Spiderman has to get in the way of my fun," as he threw daggers formed from the symbiote at her.

Dodging them," You know I love our play dates."

"Why Spidey I feel so special. Now hold still so I can gut you," backhand cut with a sword.

"Nope, not unless you buy me dinner, but you would have a better chance with that tree over there. It wouldn't mind you climbing it."

That startled him. Pidge took advantage to hit Carnage with her shock webs.

"Why Spidey I feel so special. Now hold still so I can gut you," backhand cut with a sword.

"Nope, not unless you buy me dinner, but you would have a better chance with that tree over there. It wouldn't mind you climbing it."

That startled him. Pidge took advantage to hit Carnage with her shock webs. 

Carnage lay stunned.

With speed born of typing code for hours on end, she set her radio to the right frequency.

Her first encounter with Venom had prompted Pidge to make a device to broadcast frequencies that the symbiote was susceptible to.   

Carnage's symbiote was slightly different than Venom's. Which made it tricky to find the right frequency. 

 A loud piercing whistling noise came out. Annoying to Pidge but agonizing to the symbiote.

She left it on long enough to keep Carnage down for the count.

Pidge's spider-sense went wild. 


	5. Catch Me if You Can

Something flew past her and exploded, knocking her off her feet and debris sliced into her torso.  
Hovering above her was a figure she thought had been put away for good, the Green Goblin.  
"Oh, well if it isn't the Spider-Brat. I thought our last meeting would have made you learn your lesson. Tell me how Champion is? I suspect losing an arm could be quite traumatizing."  
Enraged she lashed out,"Don't you or Doctor Haggar come near him again!"  
"I have no need; you are a much more desirable target, for both Doctor Haggar and me."  
Small darts flew past her as she moved to avoid them only to be caught in a net that tangled around her and tightened till she could hardly move.  
Goblin almost swaggered his way over to her, if that was possible while floating.  
He grabbed the tether and took off while dragging her along. It was painful, she was flung round and round, hitting buildings, and the ground. She was pretty sure she had busted her ribs and arm.  
Pidge was no dummy, and she prepared for a lot, including nets, so she always kept a knife on her that was stored in her glove.   
It was built to cut through metal as well as rope and synthetic materials.   
The goblin began to climb, and they would soon be above the city line. Strand after strand after strand separated until she fell through.  
It hurt like a son of a bitch when she swung. Pidge had just enough time left from the adrenaline in her body to make it home before she passed out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @booksfoxesandcoffee


End file.
